HitCorp International Aviation
HitCorp International Aviation is a virtual non-profit airline in Second Life®. The airline primarily operates between the continents of Satori, Nautilus, and the Blake Sea. Background HitCorp International Aviation is a subsidiary of HitCorp International (HCI), originally a private security organization founded in 2004, and is strongly linked with all HCI air operations, including Phoenix Medical Search and Rescue flights. Effectively, most flight crew are shared between the various branches of the organizations. HCI Aviation offers free scheduled flights via the Passengers of SL in-world group and is also available for public and private chartered mainland flights. Prospective customers wishing to enquire about the latter services are requested to contact Tatyana Thomas (Taras.Kaliopov), Jessica MacDougal (tesserra.resident) or Sandi (sandflea.lorefield) in-world. Alternately, HitCorp International and associated organizations can be reached via NorPhone (931) 424-5000, or GridTalkie public channel 424 for Public-to-HCI communication. Appearance HCI Aviation aircraft, besides some specialist craft operated for the parent company and it's other subsidiaries, carry the same general paint scheme as most HCI general use vehicles, painted distinctive a black/dark grey with a red stripe, usually shaped reminiscent of a smile on the nose of the aircraft, and octagonal corporate logos in various places. Besides identifying text, most HCI aircraft carry a large ribbon-and-phoenix device on the tail where possible, to aid in easy identification. Aircrew and groundcrew often wear the dark blue utility uniforms of HCI's Technical and Communications Division, though passenger flight aircrew, and increasingly pilots on cargo and general purpose flights, don a more traditional pilot's attire with dark blue pants (and sometimes jacket), white shirt, red rank stripes, and pilot's cap. Crew working on the tarmac make extensive use of high-visibility orange clothing in addition to their base uniforms. Destinations HitCorp International Aviation is available to travel to all reachable destinations on request, however continents frequented by official passenger flight operations are: * Blake Sea * Nautilus * Satori Limited service or expansion efforts currently apply to: * Corsica * Gaeta V * Sansara * Heterocera Atoll Some specific airports in these continents flown to by HitCorp International Aviation include: *Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) *Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) *Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR) *Hollywood Airport (SLHA) *Honah Lee Field (SLHL) *Manchester Airport (SLMA) *New Horizons Airport (SLNH) *Second Life International Airport (SLIA) *Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) *White Star Airfield (SLWS) Fleet As of April 2016, the HitCorp International Aviation fleet includes but is not limited to the following aircraft: *Antonov AN-2 (Adventure Air) *AT-802 (S&W) *AT-802F (S&W) *AT-802U (S&W) *Bell 212 Twin Huey (S&W) *Bell 429 GlobalRanger (S&W) *Boeing CH-47 Chinook (AMOK) *Bombardier CRJ-700 (HA-Laminar) *Brantly B2B (Shergood) *CV-57A Manta (AMOK) *CV-22B Osprey (AMOK) *DHC-6 “Twin Otter” (Adventure Air) *Douglas DC-3 (Adventure Air) *Douglas C-47 (Adventure Air) *Enstrom 280C (Shergood) *Eurocopter AS-365 (S&W) *KA-26 "Hoodlum" (Adventure Air) *KA-29 "Helix" (S&W) *KA-29TB "Helix" (S&W) *MD-500E (S&W) *Mil Mi-26P “Halo” (AMOK) *Piper PA-18 Super Cub (Laminar) *Piper PA-38 Tomahawk (ZSK) *Sikorsky H-92 (Shergood) *Sikorsky S-92 (Shergood) Images AN-2 Annoushka - HCI (AMOK).png|HCI Aviation liveried Antonov AN-2 at SLHA. KA-26HCI.jpg|HCI KA-26 Air Taxi Snapshot_128.png|Three HCI DC3s Snapshot_163.png|A HCI Twin Otter and DC-10 AWACS HCI429.png|A HitCorp International Bell 429 (S&W) SA S-92s in HCI Livery.png|Three HCI livery executive transport S-92s (SA) SA Enstrom 280C (HCI Livery).png|HCI Livery Enstrom 280C (SA) Snapshot_298.png|PMR Search and Rescue H-92 (SA) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines